Friendship Never Fails
by Shipper Smile Shipper143
Summary: This Fanfiction is the human versions of the FNAF characters. Love Can be so good yet terrifying. Toy Bonnie meets Toy Chica. And as for that day when they met, they already became friends. Is this friendship will go to a higher level or this friendship will lead to a worst level? Find out!
1. Queen Of Guesses

Chapter 1 - Queen Of Guesses

Toy Bonnie

I was walking downstairs in the school aheading to my house, but I was surprised when I saw it was already raining. What am I going to do? I really need to go home, but I don't have an umbrella to use. Damn it. Later, instead of panicking, I just decided that I'll wait for the rain to stop. While waiting, I saw a couple. The guy is opening his umbrella while his girlfriend is hugging him. I sighed. I know, they are so sweet, but look at me, I'm alone. _Love can be so good yet terrifying thing._ I thought. Well, I didn't had a girl to love since birth. While thinking, a girl suddenly appear.

"Hi there, Toy Bonnie!" The girl greeted me. Wait, how did she know my name? Is she the queen of guesses?

"How did you know my name?" I asked. Well, this is my first time to talk to someone I didn't know.

"Well, you're popular here. Many girls love you and always say your name because you're too talented and handsome." Really girl?

"Pss, I knew that. So, are you one of my admirers?" I joked. I just like joking people.

As unexpected, a fist knocked at my arm. I admit, it hurts little bit.

"Hey, what was what that for?" I asked her, even if I knew the answer.

"How rude! I'm not one of your stupid admirers!" She looked a bit serious and angry. My answer was right!

I kinda admit, this girl is pretty cute! She looks like a ball that have pretty blush and eye lashes when you're kidding her.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Toy Chica." She looked a bit happy now.

"What grade are you?"

"Grade 9, section B. (Lower section) I know, don't laugh at me because I'm not like you, talented."

I was going to laugh, but she already knows. Okay, she is now the QUEEN OF GUESSES.

"We're the same grade." I said.

"I know right?"

"But I don't know you."

"That's because I just transported here."

"So, you're a new student?" I asked.

"Exactly. Hey, why don't we sit? My legs are getting too shaky." She suggested. So we did, we seated at a bench.

"So, what brought you here to our school?" I asked.

"It's when my mother died and we need to move to a new location because my father needs more money than ever." She explained.

"Ah, I see. Well, life's too hard."

"Yeah."

"Then, why are you so happy a while ago when you greeted me?"

"I just wanted to meet new friends because I'm sick of my old friends."

I secretly laughed. Good thing she didn't noticed me.

"Well, I can be your friend." I said.

"Wait, really?"

"Really."

"But that's impossible. A girl like me shoudn't have a friend like you. We're not the same, Toy Bonnie, you're higher than me."

"Nothing's impossible, Toy Chica. Anything can happen. And I'm not higher than you. We're just the same. Humans are just the same. Nothing's higher and nothing's lower."

She smiled and hugged me. I suddenly felt a tear dropped at my shoulder.

"Thanks Toy Bonnie. Even if we just met, I think you're my bestfriend, now." She tried to talk while crying. My heart melted.

"Don't worry. I'm always here right beside you."


	2. In Love With Toy Bonnie

Chapter 2 - In Love With Toy Bonnie

Toy Chica

The next day, Toy Bonnie and I were walking to school. As we walk, Toy Bonnie always poke me.

"So, can you stop, now?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Nope. I won't stop." He answered. I think he's just joking, but he looks like he's serious. I don't know.

"Why?"

"Because your cheeks are so cute. I can't stop poking them."

"If that so," I went to him and poke him fast.

"Hey, hey, that's enough! Hahaha! That tickles!"

"You said, that you won't stop! Then I won't stop!"

"Just kill me!" He yelled.

"Hey, that's not nice." I stopped.

"Sorry for what I just said." He apologized.

"It's okay. Just don't repeat it again. I hate people doubting theirselves."

"Okay!" He smiled. He looks like a kitten in this posture.

When we are now at school, too many girls stared us. I got a bit shy.

"See you during break time!" Toy Bonnie tapped me on the shoulder. "Bye!" He continued and went to his classroom. After that, I also went my classroom.

On my first foot step in the classroom, Mangle surprised me. Actually, we're not close. And we don't know each other yet.

"O my gosh! Toy Chica! You're friends with Toy Bonnie, the handsome guy? You're so very lucky, girl!" She exclaimed.

"Naa, he just, uhmm... we went here on the same time." I lied. But I really hate what I just done.

"Oh, I see..."

"Huh?" I asked. While we're sitting.

"I'll let you have my secret."

"Huh?" I really don't understand.

"I'm in love with Toy Bonnie."

"So?" I don't know why, but I think I felt a torn in my heart.

"I need you to help me to make Toy Bonnie fall in love with me!"

"What? You're kidding, right?"

"Huh? I'm not, Toy Chica, wait, do you love him?"

"No, you can have him. He's free"

"So, Toy Chica, will you help me?"

"No, I'm not in the mood to help other people today." I open the book I got.

"But, It's not today." She is pushing me to say yes.

"I know, but I really hate helping people about love."

"Well, I'm going to ask you again someday. Bye!"

"Okay."

Finally, she went to her desk! Now, I have something to do.

...

...

After several hours...

Phewww! Classes are so hard! Good thing I can pick up the lessons easily.

Dismissal time! I better get home now. I suddenly felt thirsty. I checked out my lunch bag to see if I still have a water. Damn it! There's none! I touched my pocket. I don't have money! What am I going to do? I'm really really thirsty.

"Toy Chica!" I turned around. Someone called my name. Oooo! It's Toy Bonnie! He went to me.

"Uhmm... Hi." I can't speak properly.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't feel so good."

"Naaah, I'm okay." I tried but, I can't

"No, you're not okay." He said and grabbed me.

"Hey! Put meeh dodown!" I tried. But I feel so thirsty. I can't speak properly.

I don't know, but how did he know that I need to go to the canteen?

He bought a sandwich and a bottle of water.

"Drink this." He gave me the water. After I drink, he, then, gave me the sandwich.

"I'm not hungry." I said.

"I know but you need to eat even if it is little."

"Okay." I take the sandwich and eat it.

"Phewww! I'm so full!" I yawn.

He suddenly pinched me.

"You're too cute you little living circle!" He giggled.

"Hey, can you put me down, now?" I asked.

"Sure."

Suddenly, a girl went to Toy Bonnie.

"Hey! I thought that you love me!" The girl yelled.

"Huh? Excuse me, I don't even know you." Toy Bonnie demanded.

"So... You're breaking up with me?" The girl sadly cried. I felt sorry for her. I felt so worried. But Toy Bonnie feels so cold. Like nothing happened.

"I think so." Toy Bonnie said while looking serious.

"I hate you!" The girl ran away. I want to cheer her up, but I can't. What's wrong with you, Toy Bonnie?

"Hey, why did you broke up with her?" I asked.

"Huh? You believe her?" He asked.

"I guess so. I don't, but I kinda."

"Well, I don't know that girl. Maybe she's one of my admirers."

"Maybe, because, the way she acted lately."

"Naaa, don't worry about, that Toy Chica. She's just assuming that we were together.

"Woah. Your admirers are pretty addicted to you."

"I don't know."

"Don't you know that everyone loves you?"

"I Think I kinda knew that."


End file.
